Soccer Practice
by Longbourn22
Summary: Here's the sequel to 'Soccer Moms! Thank you to all who'd requested it! Oh, this is going to be more than a one-shot! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Here is the sequel to 'Soccer Moms', and yeah, bowing down to some requesting a seque. Here's to you, Sarahb2007, HPforever-after, tay123 ! Hoped you all will like it!

Oh, this is turning out to be more than one shot sequel…I just couldn't control them! They(the characters)insisted on dragging this out!

And as is, I do not own the series CM! just those darn soccer moms!

And above all, thank you to by BETA! HGRHfan35, you are the best!

Enjoy!

…

Soccer Practice

Part 1

.

"Is he asleep?"

Emily nodded her head as she flopped down on the couch, "Yes! Finally! I thought he was never going to."

Hotch, seated on the other end of the couch watched her, "Thank you for giving up your weekend. I know Jack has thoroughly enjoyed today!"

Emily blushed slightly as she shrugged her shoulders, "It was my pleasure. I had just about as much fun as he did. I hope we did not wear you out."

Hotch shook his head, "Funny, Prentiss. But I do have to thank you for talking him out of getting a dolphin. I don't think he'd fit in the bathtub!" he began rubbing his face.

Emily chuckled, "Yeah, it's a good thing. Imagine having to buy tons of fish to feed it! And remember what Jack said?"

Hotch nodded, "'But dad! I can take care of him and he can teach me how to swim!' I couldn't think of a smarter reply than that one."

"Kids! They don't understand the bigger picture!"

"At least he's not begging for a Chevy Camaro with specifically yellow paint and black stripe." Hotch shook his head.

"Oh, give him another ten years, when he gets his driver's permit." She teased him.

"Ten years. Thanks for making me feel old already." He glared at her.

"Oh, you'll look as good as you are now when you're in your 60s or 70s."

Hotch started. "Are you flirting with me or trying to gain some brownie points with the boss?"

Emily blushed, "Oh Hotch! I didn't mean…I mean, come on, you are really good looking and as they say; men aged very well."

"Oh great, now you're comparing me with…wine?"

"No! I'm not! All I'm saying is that you're good looking! Look at those moms this morning, they were practically drooling over you!"

Hotch groaned which surprised Emily; she had never seen this side of him.

"Don't remind me of that! And I've to face them Tuesday or Thursday evening when we have a practice on either of those days; no out-of-town permitting."

"Aw Hotch! Poor you, having to paw them off you!"

"It's not funny, Prentiss." He tried to look indignant but failed as his dimples appeared as he saw her laughing eyes.

"Do you want me to go as well and um, as JJ put it, provide security details?"

Hotch frowned, "It's not necessary."

Emily tilted her head, "Oh, I think so. Come on, it'll be fun."

"For whom?" He eyed her warily.

"Well, I'll be there to protect your…virtue, and to keep them from 'pawing' you."

"I don't see the 'fun' in that."

Emily chuckled; _Hotch can be so literal_!

"Just let me come to the practice, it'll be fun. And I'm curious about this side of SSAIC Aaron Hotchner as Soccer Coach."

Hotch harrumphed, "I'm not a side-show freak, Prentiss."

"Please, Hotch?" She fluttered her eyes at him accompanying a pretty full-lipped pout.

Hotch was drawn to those lips, it begged to be kissed.

"Hotch?"

Restraining himself, he sighed, "Fine. You can come along with a proviso."

Emily stopped her fist pumping when he first said 'fine'. "A proviso?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what is it?" She was curious.

"No fighting." He said simply.

"What? Me? Fighting? What are you trying to say?" Emily was trying hard not to smile.

"Oh, I know you more than you think. And you're itching to hit or punch."

Startled by his admission, she shook her head confusingly, "You know me more than me? Oh, I have got to know! Tell me, what makes me?"

Hotch took a deep breath; _what had he started? Why did he say that to begin with as it was very telling!_

"You have not taken down any UnSubs lately and you're having some sort of withdrawal, and you would do anything for a fight or even an argument."

Emily stared at him; _gads! This is scary weird! He does know me!_

"O…kay…I don't know what to say to that."

"I'm right, right?" He grinned at his own word play.

"Yeah, that about sums it all. But I can restrain myself."

Hotch snorted as he chuckled.

Emily glared at him, "Wait, did I hear a snort and…and…a chuckle? Oh my god! You, chuckling? I'm going to tell JJ and Garcia about it!" She began reaching for her cell phone that was in her jeans pocket.

He lunged at her, "No you are not! I have to maintain my reputation to the others!"

Emily squealed as she felt his hard body landed on her. "What reputation? That you're a hard ass?"

"Yes! Although I wouldn't say I'm a hard ass, just professional! Now, put that phone away!" He was wrestling her hand, trying to keep it from reaching into the front pocket.

"Get off me, Hotch! It's my phone!" She giggled as she tried to pry his hand off hers which was moot as his strength was more superior to hers.

"Say you won't call them and I'll back off." He wrapped her wrist with his hand preventing her from moving it.

"No! I've to tell them now or they won't believe it!" She began to struggle hard and tried to knee his groin.

Hotch saw her moves and managed to dodge it and shook his head, "Oh, now you're trying to maim me. I think there should be some sort of punishment to be meted out." He snaked his free hand to the side of her waist and tried to tickle her.

Emily's eyes widened, "No! No Hotch! You know I'm ticklish there! Not fair!" She tried to wriggle from him but being that he was on top of her, which effectively trapped her, the wriggling was ineffective.

"If you promise not to tell them I'll back off." He repeated.

"But!" He tickled her again, she was giggling uncontrollably as tears of laughter leaked out of her eyes. "Hotch! Stop it!"

"No. Promise me." He looked intently at her; he felt aroused lying on top of her, her warm body trapped against him.

"Hotch, I…" she saw his eyes; they were dilated and no longer in a playful mode. Instead, he looked as if he wanted to kiss her and he was not attempting to tickle her anymore.

"Hotch…"

"Yeah?" He replied as he looked at her, his head slowly leaning down to her; he was going to kiss her.

"I…you…" she watched his face becoming bigger as he leaned closer to her, his eyes on her lips.

…End of Part 1…

.

Okay, yes, Hotch here is slightly OOC but hey, it's just a story that's meant to be humorous!

Thank you all!

Lizzie


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who read and review and marking this story in their alert box! So awesome!

And thank you to my wonderful and beautiful beta HGRHfan35! such a cool chicka!

Enjoy!

.

Soccer Practice

Part 2

.

"Daddy?"

Emily turned her head towards the little voice.

Hotch who, through his fogged mind, thought Emily had turned her head from him, to avoid his kiss, was disappointed.

"Emily…"

"Hey Jack!" Emily began to push Hotch off of her.

Hotch snapped his head as soon as he heard her greeted Jack.

_Jack? Jack!_

He then saw Jack standing near the couch; he was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Hotch quickly got off from Emily and went to his son. "You okay, buddy?"

Jack nodded, "I'm thirsty, daddy."

"Okay, I'll get you a glass of water." He quickly moved to the kitchen and breathed. For one moment, one scary moment, he thought Emily was rejecting his advances! His cheeks reddened as he thought of how he would feel if she really said no to him.

"Ms. Emily, are you having a sleepover here with Daddy?" Jack asked Emily who was sitting up.

"No Jack. I…in fact, it is getting late and I need to get going." She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Tell your dad I have to go, okay?"

He nodded as he yawned.

"And I'll see you at soccer practice on Tuesday?"

He nodded again. "Okay Ms. Emily, I'll tell daddy."

She reached down and kissed the top of his head and breathed in his baby shampoo and marveled at his still-baby soft hair. Something in her wanted to pick up the boy and held him tight, wishing he was her son.

"Good night, sweetie!" She said as she headed to the door and quickly exited.

Hotch came out of the kitchen and looked towards the front door as it clicked shut. He whipped his head into the living room and saw Jack still standing where he left his son and breathed a sigh of relief.

Then realized that if no one came in, then who left?

Emily.

He walked into the living room and saw that she was no longer there.

"Daddy, Ms. Emily had to go. She said she will see me at soccer practice, is that water for me, and I have to use the potty."

Hotch raised his brow, "Okay, just slow down. Here," he handed his son his water.

"Thank you, daddy. I have to go to the potty now." Jack handed the glass back to Hotch and head back to his room.

"Night, buddy." Hotch watched his son walked back to his room.

He sat the glass down on the coffee table and sat down wearily on the couch.

He looked at the couch and sighed.

_Why did she take off? Was she afraid of me? Or was she rejecting me?_

_Should I call her? Make sure she arrived home safely?_

_Then again, would she answer the phone knowing it was me?_

Emily Prentiss. _Why her? What happened?_

What would he say? Dare he ask her about her feelings for him?

Hotch shook his head; _what about me? How do I really feel about her?_

He sat on his couch for the rest of the night thinking about the consequences if they were in a relationship.

The 'what ifs' kept piling high in his mind.

By the time he realized he had not called her, he saw that it was already too late as it was past midnight, surely she would be asleep by then?

Sighing heavily, he got up and moved into his bedroom and prepared for bed.

He did not sleep well that night; his dreams were heavily laden with innuendos of himself and Emily in many compromising positions; their lovemaking was heated and passionate. He woke up several times panting hard from the intensities of his dreams.

Sunday was grocery day for the Hotchners as they went to the store to refill their almost depleted 'fridge and pantry. After grocery was done, it was to the park where Hotch had been teaching Jack to ride his bicycle without training wheels. It was an exhausting outing for both the parent and child so much so that after dinner and then bath, the two retired to bed early.

Emily on the other hand, after she had arrived back home, couldn't rest well as she was expecting Hotch to call her. She stayed up late that Saturday waiting and by 1am, no phone call from Hotch, she went to bed quite disappointed.

As she lay restlessly, she told herself that she could have called him and offered him an explanation but stubbornly she wanted Hotch to be the one to call first.

She fell asleep but awakened several times as her dreams were very vivid; erotic images of Hotch and her in positions she never thought possible!

After the fifth wild dream, she was afraid of falling asleep again. The images remained in her head.

By 6am, her bathroom and kitchen were sparkling clean. Then she decided to clean her closet which took her the best part of the morning. By the front entrance were five bags full of clothes she decided to give it to Goodwill.

Every time her phone buzzed, her heart beat increased but was soon let down as it was JJ or Garcia calling for a chat. Feeling ashamed, she did not prolong their conversations; what if Hotch had chosen that particular time to call her and she missed it?

Of course in her present state of almost foul mood, she had forgotten that the cell phone was equipped with a call-waiting mode.

By evening time, she was tempted to toss her phone out of her apartment!

_How could he not call? He tried to kiss me!_

_Are you sure?_

_Of course I'm sure!_ She glared at her reflection in the mirror in her bathroom as she brushed her teeth, preparing for bed.

_Did you want him to kiss you?_

_Yes._

_Then why did you leave his place?_

Emily stopped brushing her teeth as she stared back. Her conscience had a point; why did she flee?

Who knew that if she were to let him kiss her, things might moved forward more than now, where she was brushing her teeth.

It was still early but due to the fact that she didn't get much sleep, cleaning her apartment until she was exhausted, an early night would be prudent.

She was not looking forward to facing Hotch Monday morning at work. What would she say to him?

…

Monday morning Hotch found out that he had a budget meeting followed by another round of meetings for all department heads as well as for the unit chiefs.

Once again, there would not be any chance to catch Emily and have a talk.

Sighing, he picked up his briefcase and left his office. On the way out of the bullpen, he saw Emily stepping out of the elevator. His heart beat erratically as images of his wild dreams of her popped up and reddening slightly; he nodded at her and headed down the hallway to his left.

Emily felt excited; she would be seeing Hotch and hopefully have a talk in his office but as soon as she stepped out of the elevator, her heart stopped for a moment when she spotted him coming out of the BAU carrying his briefcase.

Where is he going? She saw that he had seen her as he stopped walking but continued his pace after he gave her a nod.

Did he look slightly flush?

Her eyes followed him as he disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

Sighing, she made her way to her desk and settled down. Even though she knew he was gone, she still looked up to where his office was. It had become a habit for her.

Reluctantly, her images of a naked Hotch came unbidden as she tried to shake her head, hoping that she could shake them away for good.

"You know, you look like Mudgie trying to shake off water off him."

She turned to Dave who was standing behind her, a cup of hot coffee in his hand as he smiled amusingly at her.

Emily glared at him, "Do I look like your dog? Never mind, don't answer that. So, where is Hotch off to? Saw him walking down the hallway."

Dave grinned even more when he noticed her blushing cheeks.

"Budget and staff meeting. It's going to be a long day for him." Dave replied.

More disappointment rained on her; another stall mate. Is fate pissed at her for some reason?

"Oh. Okay…I…oh my god!" She just spotted the tall stack of files on the edge of her desk signifying an equally long dull day for her.

Dave chuckled, "Reid and Morgan are at the Academy for some rookie training sessions, so you're picking up their work." He gave her a salute and walked towards his office, whistling happily.

Emily tried to give him the death stare but as it was directed to his back, it became moot.

"Geez, did you do something to piss Hotch off?"

Emily stilled her features as she turned to JJ who was smiling prettily, holding her mug of coffee.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I'm just kidding. I mean look at the stack of files on your desk! You're going to be here through Thanksgiving!" JJ giggled.

"How about being a good Samaritan and split with me?"

JJ shook her head, "Oh no! I've got my share of work on my desk."

"But you get to stop when it's time to leave for the day!" Emily whined.

"Sorry, chicka! No can do. Later!" She beat a hasty retreat to her office before Emily tried to bargain with her.

JJ knew from the past that Emily was very capable of playing the 'sad Simon' and before you knew it, you'd be sucked into doing her work for her on top of yours.

Her phone buzzed; it was Dave.

She smiled happily as she answered her phone. She had a wonderful weekend at Dave's. She and Henry. And she remembered the night times when Henry was asleep…she and Dave…

"Hey!" she greeted him softly.

"Hey beautiful…"

Emily resignedly pull the top file towards her, opening it she began to read as she muttered to herself, "One out, 100 to go!" as she immersed herself into her work.

…

Tuesday, Hotch had a consultation meeting in South Carolina, with Dave accompanying him.

Again, Hotch and Emily had not had a chance for a talk.

Emily was sorely disappointed. She realized that Hotch had not meant to kiss her, that moment was an aberration.

Writing it off as a blurb of some unexplained moment, she began telling herself that Hotch must have forgotten about it or wanting to forget about it as they could never have that sort of relationship due to their work.

She tried to tell herself that it would be best to put Saturday evening behind and get on with her life.

"Hey Em," it was JJ, putting on her jacket that she had shed off this afternoon.

"Yeah?" Em replied as she was putting away the last file she had been working on for the past hour.

"Do you want me to pick you up or meet at the field?" JJ asked.

Emily frowned; what?

Seeing the look on her friend's face, JJ sighed, "You know, Jack's soccer practice?"

Emily remembered now. "Um…I don't know. I mean, I haven't talk to Hotch about going…" She had the decency to blush at the fib she told her friend.

JJ saw it though; working with a bunch of profilers, you learned a lot from them. "Oh no Em, I'm not going there alone. Please?"

"I'm tired. I think I'll just head home." Emily said lamely.

JJ shook her head, "No you're not! Please come with me. Did you know that woman Marianne had been calling Dave? She had happily told him how she was looking forward to seeing him tonight? So, you know I have to be there!"

Emily smiled, "Did Dave tell her about you?"

JJ waved her hand about, "Oh he did. But she just brushed it off. Telling him that she was a better woman than me! Can you believe that! Oh, I have to be there tonight! And…and you should come too. I have a plan."

Emily's eyes widened; it was very rare JJ was worked up into this mood and when she said she had a plan, it was something to be feared at. And someone had to keep an eye on her.

"Okay, I'll go. I want to see how this play out."

JJ grinned widely, "Oh yes! Now, here's the deal…" she began to outline her plan to Emily whose eyes got wider and wider.

"Oh. My. God! That is brilliant! I'm so in now!"

JJ smiled and nodded "I thought you'd be. The practice is at 630pm, I'll pick you up at 6pm."

"Yes ma'am!" Emily chuckled as they left BAU for the elevator.

For a moment, her constant thoughts about Hotch were forgotten. She finally admitted to herself, since Saturday evening, she had not stop thinking about Hotch. She realized she was very much attracted to him.

Dave, up in his office, saw the two talking and now and then, they giggled like a pair of teenagers as they walked out of the BAU bull pen.

"Wonder what my dear is up to?" He muttered to himself.

_Let's hope she is not telling Emily about my secret in bed!_ Dave thought, his emotions a mixture of worry and happiness.

He still couldn't believe his luck; JJ was his, finally.

And she would be at the practice tonight, hoping Marianne would get the hint that he was not available for her.

He shook his head as he left his office; _how could Marianne imagine that he would prefer her than JJ? Is she out of her mind? JJ was the best thing for him!_

He whistled as he left, his thoughts were of JJ and their weekend together; what a weekend!

…Part 2…

.

Okay...there goes part 2!

please let me know what you think of it!

Lizzie


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who'd read, and thank you to those who reviewed! :)

and thanks to my lovely beta HGRHfan35 who had steadfastly stuck to me and having faith in my writing abilities!

Enjoy!

.

Soccer Practice

Part 3

.

Dave and Hotch were discussing their strategies for the upcoming game on Saturday, playing against the one team that was undefeated so far.

"So, how about putting Sammy in as keeper and Blaine as right…" Hotch was outlining the changes.

Dave was nodding his head in agreement, mindful of the noisy chattering from the soccer moms near them until suddenly, they became unusually quiet. On alert, Dave turned to watch them, trying to see what could cause such quietness from them. He noticed that the group was watching something to their left. Dave followed their gazes to see why most were wearing shocked expressions, even Marianne.

He saw them right away and while his eyes widened, his jaw literally dropped.

At the corner of the bleachers, he saw that JJ and Emily had arrived. And what they wore was what caused the commotion and his jaw-dropping reaction.

They were wearing very tight tank-tops, Emily's red and JJ's white. Their bottoms wear? Very short shorts, just an inch shy of a 'Daisy Dukes' and calf-high boots. They were close to being too sexy for a soccer practice. Then he saw JJ's smirk and a mischievous wink!

"That is just wrong…" he muttered under his breath.

Hotch, his concentration still on his clipboard, heard Dave. "Come on Dave, it's not that bad. Teddy can really play forward. And Jack can try out for midfielder. Just give them a chance."

"No Aaron, that's not what I meant…oh god!" Dave was still staring at JJ who had crossed her leg and exposed a wide expense of leg.

"Look Dave, let's try them out. I think Teddy has the fastest moves. Ricky will be a good defender."

"Is that even legal in the State of Virginia?"Wondered Dave aloud.

"Of course Dave! Look, I've read over the rules and regulations and found nothing illegal about it. You should polish those rules up yourself. Besides these are…"

"Aaron! Get your head out of that damn clipboard and …"

Hotch, frowning, finally looked up at his friend, "Dave…" he saw that Dave was not looking at him but towards the bleachers with a very shocked expression.

He turned his attention to where Dave was staring and dropped his clipboard. He blinked a couple of times, just to be sure it wasn't another fantasy but there she was…Emily and … _what the hell is she wearing?_

"Is she…what is she wearing…?" Hotch's eyes was as wide as it could be.

"Yeah, I know. This is a PG rated ball field, right? I mean they are kinda decent, right?" Dave was rambling now, his eyes remained fastened on JJ's legs.

"She is trying to kill me! She knows how I feel…wait, maybe not but don't tell me that she is trying to show me how _she_ feels?" Now Hotch was rambling as he couldn't keep his eyes off her cleavage which was dangerously low as she leaned forward, and that red tank-top was something Hotch was never going to forget. Ever.

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked, an eyebrow arched up.

"She!" He jerked his chin towards Emily.

"JJ?"Dave asked confusedly.

Hotch snapped his head to his friend, "JJ? No! I'm talking about Emily! Her top! It's so…"

"Daddy?" Jack's voice interrupted Hotch's musings.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Are we going to start? Everyone is here."

Hotch looked around him and saw that his team was indeed there and ready.

"Okay, let's go start the practice, Jack." Hotch nodded.

He picked up the clipboard from the ground and before he turned his attention to the kids, he gave Emily one more glance over and muttered again, "She's killing me!"

Dave smiled, "Oh, looks like someone's got it bad!"

"Shut up, Dave. You're not out of trouble yet yourself. The merry widow Marianne is giving JJ dagger eyes."

Dave whipped his head towards Marianne and saw that Hotch was right; if looks could kill.

"Maybe we should check that she's not packing a piece." Dave wondered.

Hotch chuckled, "Now, that would be interesting. JJ can give back easily and faster than her! Marianne doesn't stand a chance against JJ."

Dave frowned as he stared at JJ again, "Where is she keeping hers?"

Hotch looked at Dave and then at JJ and Emily; their clothing attires were tight and he saw that Dave was right; they were required to be armed at all times and he began to wonder where Emily's gun was concealed within that delectable body of hers.

"Dad! Are you coming?" Jack called out again, this time his head was shaking in disappointment.

"I told you he has been looking at them!" Teddy whispered to Jack as they stood side by side.

"I know. That's Ms. Emily and Ms. JJ. I think my daddy likes Ms. Emily. And they were doing the mouth thing. Yuck!" He frowned, looking just like his dad.

Teddy gave Jack an exaggerated look, "That's what big people do! My mommy and daddy do it all the time. It's so yucky. I'm never gonna do that to any girl ever!"

Jack giggled, "Me too! Girls are so yucky!"

"Okay guys," Hotch came over to them. "Let's go run a lap!" he joined them as they began to run out.

"So? What do you think?" JJ whispered to Emily.

Emily laughed, "Oh, I think it worked beautifully. Did you not see Dave? He couldn't keep his eyes off you!"

JJ blushed as she chuckled, "Yeah, I did. I guess this plan worked huh?"

Emily stared at her friend, "Oh, worked out too good! And did you see that woman staring at you? I thought she's going to slash your eyes out!"

This time, JJ laughed aloud, "If she were to carry a gun, I don't think I'd stand a chance!"

"Oh yes you will. Besides, you have me to watch out for you!"

"Oh, you will? All I saw was you kept your eyes on Hotch. Are you and Hotch…?"

Emily stopped smiling, "I don't know, Jayje. I thought he did too but he has not given any sign."

"Didn't you go to his place last weekend?"

"Yeah but nothing happened." Emily was still trying to blink that scene on the couch off her mind.

"Are you kidding me? Nothing?"JJ marveled. That Saturday, she thought she had seen the way Hotch kept his gaze at her friend and maybe something might have happened.

Emily shook her head.

Deciding to change the subject, Emily saw the other soccer moms chatting and occasionally, their gazes were towards her and JJ.

"I think the moms are talking about us." Emily pointed.

JJ glanced over and nodded, "Actually I think they're talking about you. Those moms have a really deep crush on Hotch and they think you and he are a pair and they are livid."

Emily giggled, "Good. Keep your hands off him!" she said softly as she returned their stares.

JJ chuckled, "I heard you, sister! Hotch is so into you!"

Emily shook her head, "I think you're deluded. I like Hotch a lot but it's not reciprocated."

"Okay, if you insist on being Ms. Negativity. But let's have more fun!" JJ stood up and began waving at Dave.

"Dave! Have a great practice, darling!" she shouted aloud.

Emily broke into uncontrollable laughter.

Dave's face was red as he shook his head.

JJ turned to Marianne who looked as if she was about to explode.

"God, I'm so bad!" JJ said to the still laughing Emily.

"Yes you are! I have never seen this side of you! What has Dave done to you?"

"Oh, he is such a man!" JJ shouted. Dave buried his face into his hands; they could see his shoulders shaking and hoped that he was laughing instead of crying.

Marianne stood up and then sat down again on her fold-out chair.

Then she stood up again, and yelled, "Davie! I'm here! Yoo-whoo!"

Dave didn't look up from his hands.

"What nerves!" JJ glared at Marianne.

Luckily for Dave, the team and Hotch came back panting from their run.

He quickly stood up with Hotch's clipboard and began to talk to the boys.

Hotch approached the bench where his bag was and pulled out a bottled water and began to drink from it.

Impulsively, Emily stood up, "Aaron honey! Great going, sweetheart!"

Of course, Hotch spluttered a large mouthful of water on his bag and the team's equipment.

His face was now equally as red as Dave's as he stared at Emily. He was really getting an eyeful of her outfit as she remained standing.

"Come on Aaron!" Dave was standing in the field with the kids.

Hotch reluctantly turned away from Emily who winked at him and blew him a kiss!

Again he muttered about being killed by her as he made his way into the field.

"Look at that…that sl…"

"Sh! Lucy! They can hear you!" Sharon waved wildly at her friend.

"I don't care! What she is wearing! I can tell she's gotta be a pole dancer!"

"Lucy!" Gina was laughing.

"What?" Lucy glared at her friend. "I'm just saying!"

"You don't even really know that! I mean she could be a…a…"

"Prostitute!" Lucy uttered.

"Oh my god, Lucy!" Susan blushed for her friend.

"You really have it in for our Coach, don't you?" Gina asked.

"I…I think so," Lucy admitted.

The other moms oohed.

"I know. Maybe I should take Sammy out and put him in another league."

"Oh don't be so silly!" Gina pointed. "It's okay. That bean pole might be nothing but just a passing thing for our Coach. I mean she might not be here next week."

"Yeah, he'll have another bimbo over and it'll start all over again." Lucy griped.

All the moms laughed out loud.

Emily was watching their laughter and shook her head, "They are some moms!" Looking at JJ, she said, "I hope that when Henry is old enough for junior league soccer or whatever sports, you're not going to be like one of them!"

JJ shook her head, "Nope. I'll be worst!"

The two laughed loudly.

"But for now, they seem harmless." JJ said.

"So you say now. But better watch out for her." Emily pointed to Marianne.

JJ snorted, "She's no threat to me."

Emily looked at her friend, "You really have it bad for Dave, don't you?"

JJ blushed, "He's a really nice guy. And he's so gentle and loving and…"

Emily held her hands up, palms out, "Okay, okay! That's getting too TMI and I don't want to know what he's like in bed. I won't be able to look at him across the conference table anymore!" She laughed.

"I wasn't going to tell you about his…" she began to blush. "Never mind. Just keep watching the practice."

"I will," Emily stood up. "But I have to use the ladies. Coming?"

JJ shook her head, "No…you go ahead." Her gaze was back on Dave.

Lucy saw Emily leave the bleachers and heading to the restrooms. She stood up and told the others she had to use the restroom and left as well.

In the restroom, Lucy waited until Emily came out of the stall.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Slut." Lucy sneered.

Emily studied her; she knew she was the one who had tried to get Hotch to her house on a pretext of a sleepover for Jack and her son.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked, sizing Lucy up.

"Oh, you're excused. Let me tell you something, you slut. Stay away from Coach Hotchner, go back to your…your pole!"

Emily wanted to laugh but she held back, "My pole?"

Lucy straightened up from the wall she was leaning on, "Yes, aren't you a stripper?"

This time, Emily laughed, "A stripper?"

Lucy was getting mad, "Yes! Are you dumb or something? Don't you understand what I'm telling you? Like get lost!"

Emily shook her head, "I understood every word but sorry, I've no intention of leaving."

"Oh yeah?" Lucy walked up to Emily. "I think you needed a lesson. A lesson in listening when a good advice is given to you, so take it."

"A lesson? What kind of lesson?" Emily asked, she had not backed away from Lucy.

"Like this!"Lucy then punched Emily suddenly near her eye hard. Emily's head was thrown aside with the force Lucy evoked. "Now, do you understand?"

In reply, Emily rubbed the wound and taking Lucy by surprise, Emily grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her and yanked it up high and holding her neck up, Emily whispered in Lucy's ear, "Listen, don't you ever threaten me again. The next time, I'll really lay something hard on you. You don't know who you're dealing with. Do you understand? Just nod if you do."

Lucy nodded quickly.

"Now, I'll let you go and you go back to your friends and play nice. Understand?"

Another quick nod from Lucy who was trembling with pain; her arm behind her back was hurting bad.

"Good. I'm glad we have a good understanding. Have a good evening."

She was about to let Lucy go when she tightened her hold again, Lucy was trembling with fright this time, she thought Emily was going to hit her!

"Oh, by the way, I'll be sticking around a lot. So get use to it. And let your other friend, Marianne, know; my friend out there, she can do this as good as me."

Lucy nodded again without Emily's prompting.

Emily smiled as she let Lucy out of her grasp who quickly scooted out of the restroom.

Emily, feeling the pain on her right cheek, turned to the mirror to assess the damage.

"Shit! This is going to be a shiner!" she saw it was very dark red. "That bitch sure can pack a punch!"

Shaking her head, she left the restroom.

JJ saw Emily walking to the bleacher and yelled, "Hey, what's taking you so long? Taking a crapper" she guffawed.

Emily snorted and looked at JJ who stopped laughing and gasped out loud. "Em! What the hell happen? Did you fall into the bowl?"

"I took a crapper." She said deadpan.

"What? Talk to me, Em!" JJ tried to touch it but Emily turned her head, it still stung.

"Lucy confronted me in the bathroom."

"What!" JJ stood up and looked for Lucy who was sitting as far away from Emily as possible but still within the circle of her friends who had no clue what had happened.

Emily grabbed JJ's hand and yanked her back on the bleachers. "Sit down and I'll tell you."

"Yes. You should. What … I…we must tell Dave or Hotch!"

"No we don't." Emily pointed. "It's nothing. She thought I was a stripper and told me to get lost and take my hands off of Hotch. And then punched me when I wouldn't back down after her threats."

"Oh my god!" JJ's eyes widened further. "Then what happened?"

Emily quickly explained what she had done and said.

"Then she left. Quickly. So, I hope we don't have any problems from her anymore."

"You told her that I can strong-arm Marianne? Emily! That woman weighs almost twice as me! I might be able to tweak a finger off her hand! Thanks, my friend, for your vote of confidence."

"But I thought you said earlier that you could handle her!"

JJ shook her head, "You know it's just words!"

"Well, I wouldn't worry if I were you. Seriously, enjoy Dave."

"Huh!" JJ shook her head, and then she saw Hotch coming towards them. "Oh shit! Here comes trouble." She knew he would notice the new shiner on Emily.

"Oh craps, here comes Hotch!" Emily exclaimed as she tried to turn her posture so it was away from his eyes.

But Hotch was there before she could shift to her left!

"Hey, I just want to thank you two for coming out even though it's a practice and I…what…what's that on your face, Emily?"

…End of Part 3…

And there will be one more part!

Please let me know what you think!

thanks!

Lizzie


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Here is the last chapter of this story!

Again, this story would not have been without the fantastic help of my wonderful beta HGRHfan35! Thank you!

Enjoy!

.

Soccer Practice

Part 4

.

"Hotch! It's okay. I don't think I need an ice pack." Emily was trying to pull back from Hotch's insistent hand as he grabbed her and walked her to the bench where the first-aid kit was.

"I think I can tell if it's going to swell and it's swelling." Hotch pointed as he pulled an ice pack and held it to her bruise. "The door of the stall in the restroom hit you?" He asked again.

He didn't think it was feasible that a door could cause that kind of damage.

"Yes. I just told you. Don't you believe me?" She tried to look hurt.

Hotch eyed her, "I do. But I just can't help but think that there's more to this than just a stall door accident."

"And what do you think?" Emily asked, the coolness of the pack was soothing to her.

"I…no, I guess that's it. The stall tried to take you out." There was something nagging him at the back of his mind but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ms. Emily!" Jack came running to her and spotting the ice pack his father was holding on her cheek, his eyes became very rounded. "Do you have a boo-boo?"

Emily tried to nod but being held partially by the pack, she smiled, "Aw, Jack, it's nothing. Just got banged up."

"Can I see it?" Jack asked curiously.

"Jack!" his dad turned to him. "It's not nice to ask about it."

Looking down, Jack nodded, "Yes, daddy."

Emily glared at Hotch, "Don't be so mean to your son; of course he can see it."

She grabbed his hand and her eyes widened; she felt funny inside her as she continued to hold his hand.

"Prentiss…you…"

"I…I'm sorry," she tried to slide her hand from his but found it hard to do.

Jack looked from his dad to Emily than back to his dad and Emily.

"Uh Dad? Ms. Emily says I can look at her boo-boo."

"Yeah, she did, didn't she, buddy?" his voice was soft as he continued to stare at Emily.

"So, can I?" Jack asked again, he tugged on Hotch's jeans.

Snapping to the present, he pulled the pack away from her cheek, her hand still wrapped on his.

"Wow! Ms. Emily, that's a shiner!" Jack looked admirably.

Emily couldn't help but laughed, "That's right. The doors in the restroom are vicious!"

"Will daddy kiss your boo-boo?" Jack asked, looking at his dad expectantly.

Hotch's cheeks inflamed.

Emily took pity on Hotch's embarrassment, "No sweetie. Big people don't kiss another big people's boo-boo." She tried to keep a straight face when using 'boo-boo' out loud.

"Oh." Jack nodded, looking a little disappointed.

"Hey Jack," Hotch must have saw it too as he decided to distract his son. "How about going to Dave and get him to start practice. You are going to play mid-fielder tonight. Think you can handle it?"

Jack's eyes widened, "Yes, daddy! I will!" He ran off towards Dave who was trying to tell the boys their new field positions.

"He is really liking this sport, doesn't he?" Emily smiled as she watched him run.

Hotch nodded, "Yeah, especially as I get to be with him, and watch him play as well."

Emily looked at him, "You are really proud of him."

"I am."

An awkward silence ensued as she sat patiently while he insisted on holding the ice-pack on her cheek.

Finally, she couldn't hold it anymore, "Hotch, I…about Saturday night…"

She was interrupted by Dave calling for Hotch.

Hotch shook his head, "We always have bad timing."

"Yeah."

He handed the pack to her and told her to keep holding it and said, "How about coming with Jack and me for dinner after practice?"

Emily smiled, "Yes please, I'd love to."

"Good! Maybe we'll get that talk." Nodding, he turned and walked towards Dave.

"Did I hear you going on a date with the Great Hotchner after practice?" JJ came over and sat beside her.

Emily smiled, "Not really a date. Jack's going to be with us."

"Oh! A family kind of date! We are progressing?"

"Hope so. He and I are going to talk."

"Talk! Just talk?" JJ teased.

Shrugging her shoulders, Emily replied, "That's all he said. I don't know what to expect or not."

"I'm keeping my fingers cross for you."

Emily shook her head, "Thanks, I'm sure I need it."

A few minutes later, Hotch came over to check on Emily and met Ben who was fishing an ice pack from the first-aid kit.

"Is someone hurt?" he looked back to the team, looking out for a hurt child.

"No, it's Lucy McKnight. She asked if she could get an ice pack for her hand. Something about banging it on the metal bleacher by accident." Ben nodded at Hotch, holding the pack, and left for Lucy.

Hotch glanced over to where Lucy was sitting; she was holding her right hand with her left.

Wheels began to turn in his head; Emily was spotting a bruiser on her cheek, Lucy McKnight hurt her hand.

_Could there possibly have been some sort of altercation between the two?_

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dave came up behind Hotch; the kids were taking a break.

"And what are you thinking?" Hotch asked. His friend was too astute to try to deny anything.

"Oh, Lucy and Emily. And Lucy hit Emily but something Emily said or did has ended her normal display of exuberance over you."

Hotch stared at his friend, "What? No. She hit Em…hit Emily?" This time he glared hard at Lucy. "I did wonder why it was quiet over there."

"Didn't Emily tell you?" Dave asked.

"No, she said it was the restroom stall door hit her."

"And you believed that?"

"I…" Hotch looked down, "Yeah, I did. But I was skeptical about it though."

Dave pursed his lips as he watched Hotch; Hotch could be quite blind when it came to things involving him.

"So, what should I do? Have a word with Lucy McKnight?"

Dave shook his head, "No. Whatever happened between Emily and Lucy is between them. Let them hash it out if they haven't yet."

"But she hit Emily!" Hotch said fiercely.

Dave almost grinned at Hotch's protectiveness over Emily; _is he finally going to realize what Emily means to him?_

Dave looked over to JJ who was watching him and winked.

_That minx! She knew about this! I'm going to lose that bet with her! Wait, wait…wait a minute, Emily was supposed to take the first swing and from the looks of this, she didn't but that Lucy McKnight did. Oh yeah, I have not lost that bet yet._

He grinned suddenly and returned JJ's wink with his own causing her to startle and tilted her head, a sign on query and confusion.

He was not going to talk to her as yet. Wait till the practice is over than he would have to see. Dave picked up two soccer balls from a bag and headed back to the soccer field.

Hotch was thinking similarly; he had Emily promised him that she would not fight and if the truth was told, she kept that promise.

It made him admire her even more; he knew it must not be easy for her to restrain herself.

Proudly, he grinned at her and he checked on her cheek and then stopped smiling. The bruise had gotten darker.

"What?" Emily asked worriedly as she saw the changes of emotions going through his eyes. She felt warmed when he smiled at her and then, as fast as you can say crap! His whole body stiffened and he was not smiling anymore.

_Uh oh!_

JJ saw the change in Hotch as well and looked over to Dave who shook his head quietly; _don't get involved_.

She frowned as she observed the two.

"What exactly happened, Emily?" He asked sternly.

"I told you, the bathroom stall…" She saw his eyes darkened even more.

"Emily, one more time or I'll go see Lucy McKnight. I'm sure she's more than happy to tell me."

Shaking her head, she told Hotch the truth.

"But Hotch, I took care of it and I was within your proviso." She defended.

Hotch sighed, "Emily, why didn't you tell me to begin with? Why did you defend her?"

"Because there's no point. I mean what can you do? You can't go to her and tell her off! She can have a crush on you as well as I do."

It took less than a second for them to catch her slip.

Startled, Emily tried to wave off her slip, "What I mean is if I have a crush on you." Her face began to deepen in the shade of red.

JJ's mouth was gaped open and a twinkle in her eyes; _what a stinking liar she is!_

Hotch's lips twitched, "I see. Okay, I will not talk to her unless something else happens. Understand?"

Emily nodded.

Hotch turned to join his team; Dave was on the other side of the field practicing kicking with the kids.

On impulse, Hotch turned around and kissed Emily suddenly before moving off.

Stunned, Emily just watched him walk away.

"Wow, who was that? Surely our normally stoic SSAIC doesn't do something so spontaneous! I do like this person!" JJ teased.

"Shut up, JJ. You're ruining the moment." Emily muttered as she ghosted her lips with a finger; recalling the kiss.

_I want more of this…and more of more!_ Emily was thinking.

"How dare you! You…you slut!" Lucy came rushing by and stood in front of Emily, her face darkened with pure anger and hatred.

"What are you talking about?" Emily backed away from her slightly.

"You kissed him! You tramp! You have no right to kiss him! He belongs to me!" Lucy was almost shrieking.

"Look lady, you are a married woman. What gives you the right to talk like that?" Emily had had enough of this tiresome woman.

Lucy laughed, "Not anymore. My so called husband had been cheating on me and I'm filing a divorce, taking all I can from him! What I want, I get it. Aaron Hotchner is mine. I saw him first, you bitch!"

Emily turned to JJ who was standing beside her, taking a defensive stance with her, "I'm so tired of all this name calling."

Suddenly, Emily heard rustling noise from Lucy and turning her head, she saw Lucy had whipped out a gun and pointed it at her in close range; her hand shaking.

"I'm going to say this once; leave Aaron alone. And take your blonde bimbo friend with you. Never come back here again."

Just as she uttered the last sentence, Emily quickly knocked down the gun and twisted her hand behind her and held her down on the bleacher.

JJ had her gun out and was pointing at Lucy.

The other mothers, gasping, came running towards the three. Hotch heard a collective gasps and turned to watch the commotion and made a dash towards where Emily holding Lucy in a head lock and a fierce looking JJ, her gun trained onto Lucy.

_What the hell is happening?_

As the mess of shocked soccer moms approached them, JJ whipped out her FBI credentials and showed it to them who in turn, stopped in their tracks.

"Lucy? What is going on?" a male voice from their right came around. A medium height man with light blond hair, his face bore an older resemblance to Sammy McKnight.

"You know this woman?" Emily turned to ask him.

"Yeah, that's my wife. What is going on and who are you…and she?" He pointed at JJ. "Oh shit! FBI? Okay, someone please explain?"

Quickly, Emily explained to him what had happened since they had arrived earlier and the threats and assault his wife had committed.

Mr. McKnight shook his head, "Lucy, did you take your medicine today?"

"No, Jason. They don't help!" Lucy tried to turn her head but Emily's hold was keeping her head turned the other way.

Hotch was standing by Mr. McKnight by now, "Jason, I see you're back from North Carolina."

The man nodded, "Yeah, just wrapped up everything so I can work from home. Lucy's condition is getting worse."

"Condition?" Emily, Hotch and JJ asked at the same time.

Jason looked at them and sadly admitted his wife was suffering from dementia. "She is diagnosed with early stage of dementia. Doctors are optimistic as long as she keeps at her meds."

"So, you're not cheating on her?" Emily asked.

Jason's eyes widened, "Good god no! Lucy is my life. No matter she is sick; she is my wife and my love and mother of my son. I'd do anything for her, and for her to get better soon."

Releasing her hold on Lucy, Emily gently helped her up and Lucy, rubbing her arms, looked at Jason and began to cry.

"Jason! She is a horrible woman! That slut tried to kill me!" Pointing at Emily.

"Shh…no, sweetheart. She is a FBI agent." Jason tried to calm her down.

Lucy looked confused, "What? FBI? What is FBI doing here? Are you under some investigation?"

"No. Coach Hotchner and Rossi are FBI agents. And I take it these ladies are colleagues?" He looked up at Emily and JJ who nodded.

"Oh. Jason, I'm tired. I want to go home now." She was clinging on to his shirt.

"Okay. I'll take you home as soon as Sammy's done."

"Okay." Lucy whispered as Jason led her to the other end of the bleachers, the other moms, after looking at JJ and Emily in a new light, moved to sit near Lucy and Jason.

Hotch was watching Emily, "You okay?"

Emily smiled, "Yes. And see, I kept my promise; no fighting."

He grinned, "Yes you did."

"Isn't there some kind of reward for good behavior?"

Hotch tilted his head in query.

"I'm just kidding. I'm fine, Hotch. Go finish your soccer practice."

As she said it, Dave and the team jogged back to them; soccer practice was over as the kids scattered to their parents.

"Never mind." Emily mumbled.

Dave walked up to them and glancing at them, he knew something had happened.

"Did I miss something?"

Emily perked up, "Yeah, I didn't know soccer practice could be so exciting."

Hotch groaned and before Dave could ask for more details, JJ moved closer to him, "Okay handsome, let's go and I'll fill you in. Trust me, it's a long story!"

Dave looked at her confusedly, "Long story? What long story?"

JJ shook her head as they waved their good night to Hotch and Emily and turned back to Dave, "By the way, I like these soccer practices. They are really exciting."

"You are serious, right?" Dave stared at her as they moved to their cars.

Marianne tried to follow them but Sarah Lane stopped her, "Hey Marianne, forget about Coach Rossi, he's taken. But I wanted to introduce you to an old friend of Bill's. And he is rich as Croesus!"

Marianne looked after the departing Dave, his arms around JJ. She smiled bitterly; _Dave is rich too but if he is hell-bent on keeping that bleached blonde on a stick, well, good luck to him!_

"Okay Sarah. Tell me all about this friend." She turned her attention to Sarah and walked with her back to the bleachers.

"Really, how long have they been together?" Hotch asked also as he watched Dave and JJ.

"Do you really want to know?" Emily was standing in front of him.

"I don't know but on the other hand, should I?" Hotch asked.

Emily giggled, "How about after their official engagement party?"

"Engagement? Dave and JJ?"

Emily nodded.

"Should I talk to JJ? Tell her it's a big mistake? Or is she after his money?" Hotch asked, a pair of dimples appearing in his cheeks.

Emily smacked his arm, "That's a horrible thing to say!"

Hotch grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and leaning down, kissed her again.

"Oh no! Not again!" Jack shook his head as he averted his head.

"Yeah, my mom and dad do that when ever. It's so yucky!" Teddy said as he watched his coach kissed the lady. "Is she going to be your new mommy?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. But I like Ms. Emily very much." Then as an afterthought, he added, "And she has a cat."

Teddy nodded, "I want a puppy but Mommy is al…al...Daddy says cat makes Mommy sneeze all the time."

"My Aunt Jessica has a puppy, so I played with him there. A cat is nice too."

"Yeah."

"See you this Saturday, Jack!" Teddy waved to Jack as he jogged towards his parents.

Jack slowly walked to his dad and Emily, his eyes still looking down.

"Um, Daddy? How long are you going to keep kissing Ms. Emily? I'm very hungry."

Hotch grinned as he pulled back from Emily but still held on to her tight.

"Well buddy, how about now? And why don't you pick where you want to go for dinner?"

Jack brightened, "I can? I want to go to Chuck E. Cheese!"

Hotch laughed, "Pizza again? I guess and I'm sure Ms. Emily is hungry too."

Jack looked at Emily, "Are you?"

Emily nodded, "Hungry as a hippo and I can eat a whole horse!"

Jack tilted his head, "They don't have horse at Chuck E. Cheese, Ms. Emily but can I try some if they do?"

…The End…

.

And a very happy ending for all!

Thank you for reading every chapter of this story! It was really fun to write our favorite pair and adding a little of Jack and Dave/JJ in it…more fun! I hope you had enjoyed this!

Lizzie


End file.
